


Adric and Varsh western fic

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cowboy AU, Gen, Request for someone with a 4th Doctor profile pic, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Someone told me to write a western fic over Adric and varsh so here it isI’m with my iPad right now, on vacation to Mazara del Vallo so I’m making it as I go.





	Adric and Varsh western fic

Varsh Alzarius was 25 years old and was a cowboy 🤠 at the spitoon ranch. He was walking 🚶 in the corridor when he saw someone enter! It was his little brother 👨👦👬👨👦 Adric, who was 22 years old.

Varsh: Adric! 🤭😀 what are you doing here!  
Adric: ive decided to become a cowboy! 🤠👍🏻🙋🏻♂️😄  
Varsh: Ok. 👌👍🏻 😋😄🤠🤝🧑🏻🤜🏻🤛🏻👨🏻  
So the brothers fistbumped and then rode into the sunshine. 🏵☀️🏇🏻🏇🏻🤠🤠☀️💫🏵


End file.
